Una vuelta del destino
by vane cullen
Summary: Secuela de Mi infierno personal. Un paseo por París, nuevos amores y una vida nueva se pueden volver nada cuando vuelves a tu propio infierno
1. París

**Hola de nuevo Chicas lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el primer capitulo y lemmon de la secuela espero que lo disfruten y me recompensen con comentarios. **

* * *

><p>Un gemido salió de mi boca al sentir como las manos del hombre más perfecto acariciaban mi muslo.<p>

-Jace-gemi agarrando los pelos de su nuca, el fue subiendo lentamente llevándose consigo la camisa-de el-que traía puesta.

-Te ves tan sexy con mi camisa-dijo con la vos voz ronca por el deseo-lastima que tendré que arrancártela-subió sus manos hasta los primeros botones de la camisa, desabrocho uno lentamente, besando la parte descubierta para después agarrar la camisa con las dos manos. Gemí de anticipación amaba cuando rompía la ropa eso me excitaba hasta mas no poder.

Oí como la tela se desgarraba y vi como los botones salían volando y caían en el suelo.

Un molesto sonido me desconcentro.

-Maldición-gruñí porque el maldito celular tiene que sonar en el mejor momento.

-Sera mejor que contestes-Jace se levanto de encima de mí, me baje del sillón tratando de tapar mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo con lo que quedaba de la camisa.

Agarre mi celular.

-Diga-conteste.

-Isabella soy Sandra te llamo para decirte que tus boletos de avión ya los tengo.

.Esta bien y cuando sale.

-Mañana mismo te los envió en un rato. Ah y Jacod quiere verte en la noche dice que es algo importante.

-Ok dile que lo veo allá a las siete.

-perfecto adiós.

Y colgó. Suspire es que las personas no pueden ser mas imprudentes justo tuvieron que interrumpir en el momento mas excitante. Estúpido Jacod estúpida asistente de Jacod.

Llevaba dos meses aquí en Paris y Jacod el que ahora era mi jefe no me dejaba casi ni descansar todo era, Bella ven a modelar, Bella ven a la cesión de fotos, Bella esto Bella aquello, ya me esta volviendo loca el tipo no me deja en paz, y en los momentos que tenia libre Jace era el que no me dejaba descansar. Desde nuestra primera vez juntos apenas hemos tenido tiempo para hacer el amor, mi trabajo de modelo me ha estado succionando y cuando tenía un poco de tiempo-Según Jace- había que aprovecharlo.

Deje el celular de nuevo en la mesa y me gire para ver a Jace acostado en el sofá mirándome, me acerque a el y me acosté encima de el entre sus piernas.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-pregunto acariciando mi rostro.

-Mañana-susurre no quería irme solo pensar en volver a Forks me revolvía el estomago, no quería enfrentarme a las cosas y mucho menos quería volver a ver a Edward. Lo se soy una cobarde, pero tan solo imaginármelo enfrente de mi se me aceleraba el corazón y el peor miedo de todos en no saber como iba a reaccionar.

Pero ya vasta todavía estoy en Paris con Jace y esto dos meses a su lado han sido maravillosos pero en el fondo sabia que el no iba a poder llenar completamente el vacio que dejo Edward.

Suspire Jace no se merecía esto lose pero ahora el era una parte importante de mi vida y no creo que pueda dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

-Te quiero-dijo Jace, me voltee para quedar frente a el-y quiero que sepas que ha pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, este tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido el mejor. Eres la mujer mas maravillosa-sonreí y lo bese Jace era increíble no creo que con otro pueda estar mejor.

Claro que puedes

Cállate conciencia no arruines mi momento.

-Yo también te quiero mi vida y quiero estar siempre contigo, no se de verdad que hubiera hecho si tu no estuvieras junto a mi-me alce un poco hasta que nuestra narices se rosaran-quiero-beso-que-beso-estemos-beso-siempre-beso-juntos, me lo prometes-beso.

-Te lo prometo-Jace empezó a acariciar mi espalda subiendo la camisa, mis pezones ahora erectos se rosaban con su pecho desnudo, sacándome un gemido.

-Ahora quiero hacerte el amor….. Otra vez-dijo en mi oído. Sonreí

-Mmmmmm-comence a darle besos por todo su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, bese lamí y mordí toda la extensión de este, fui bajando por su pecho dejando besos hasta llegar al comienzo de sus bóxer pero primero bese las dos entraditas en su abdomen la cuales me volvían loca. Baje su bóxer liberando su erección volví subir y me apodere de sus labios, besándolo con fuerza.

Jace se paro llevándome con el y se sentó conmigo ahorcadas, sus labios fueron hasta mi cuello y un poco mas abajo hasta llegar a mis senos, llevo un pezón a su boca y lo chupo mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con su mano. Gemí arqueándome para el se sentía tan bien.

Cambio de pezón y siguió con su maravilloso trabajo hasta que no aguante lo necesitaba dentro de mi, así que lo agarre por el pelo y alce su cabeza para chocar sus labios con los míos. Su boca ágil se movía con la mía frenéticamente y su lengua juguetona hacia círculos sacándome incontrolables gemidos.

-Te necesito dentro de mi ahora-dije entre sus labios, el gimió y me alzo un poco colocándose en mi entrada y sin decir mas entro en mi de un solo golpe. Solté un pequeño grito por el placer. Comencé a moverme lentamente, Jace me agarro por la cintura y me hiso moverme mas rápido.

El apartamento poco a poco se fue llenado de gemidos y mis gritos ahogados. Hasta que mi orgasmo llego gimiendo su nombre. Jace me tumbo en el sillón y siguió sus embestidas.

-Bella-gimió llegando al clímax y vaciándose cálidamente en mi interior.

Se tumbo encima de mi y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Te quiero-dije acariciando su cabello que estaba mas largo, casi le llegaba a los ojos.

-Yo también mi princesa-me dio otro beso y se puso a mi lado recostándome en su pecho.

Toque la puerta de la oficina de Jacod, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa desde que llegue note que no había nadie en el edificio ni siquiera Sandra estaba en su escritorio. Le alise arrugas imaginarias a mi vestido negro de un solo hombro.

Maldita la hora en que decidí ponerme algo tan corto- pensé mientras intentaba bajar un poco el vestido que llegaba a medio muslo.

Escuche un adelante así que abrí la puerta y entre cerrándola tras de mi.

Jacod estaba de espaldas a mi mirando por el ventanal la hermosa ciudad de Paris me acerque al escritorio.

-Hola Jacod-salude el se volteo y me miro.

-Bella- dijo acariciándose su cabello negro.

-Aquí estoy porque querías verme-me senté y cruce mis piernas. Jacod metió la mano en su chaqueta y saco un envase de analgésicos-muy fuertes- o en otras palabras drogas y lo puso frente a mi. Trate de lucir lo mas relajada posible, vi el envase y a Jacod respectivamente.

-no se porque sacas eso….. yo no.

-Bella- me interrumpió-se que si lo consumes, te vi en el desfile de Stella McCartney, también se que te torciste el tobillo en el ensayo del desfile de Chanel y el doctor te dio reposo por eso las tomas porque querías participar en los desfiles y en las cesiones de fotos.

-Jacod… te juro que no las eh tomado mas, Jace me esta ayudando con eso, ni siquiera abrí ese envase lo bote completo.

-lo se Bella confió en ti y confió que ya no las vas a tomar mas, eres un excelente modelo, los diseñadores y fotógrafos te adoran y no voy a dejar que te pierdas así-agarro mis cara entre sus grandes manos y beso mi frente-acuérdate que te quiero y que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Jacod-no sabia que decirle no quería lastimarlo sabia lo que sentía por mi me ha ayudado mucho y aunque a veces sea insoportable no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

-No digas nada se lo que piensas y no te voy a obligar a nada-asentí sonriendo.

Después de la charla Jacod me llevo a cenar no sin antes recordarle que era solo como amigos. Fuimos a un bonito restaurant donde vendían la comida mas deliciosa de Paris comimos entre risas y bromas. Lo acepto Jacod me hacia sentir mejor.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Jacod me llevo a mi casa donde me esperaba Jace.

-Jace-llame cuando entre al apartamento, pero nadie contesto, me encogí de hombros. Seguramente abra salido a dar una vuelta, camine hacia el sofá y me acosté en el intente relajarme pero por alguna razón no lo conseguía. Comencé a dar vueltas en el sillón hasta que me canse. Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, me senté en la silla y apoye mis codos en la mesa. Recorrí con la vista toda la habitación hasta llegar a la papelera.

Hace unos días hay había tirado los últimos analgésicos que me quedaban. Es tonto lo se pero no tuve fuerzas para tirarlos a la calle o por el retrete y lo peor de todo s que Jace no sabia que estaban allí y le doy gracias a dios de que el estuviera todo el tiempo conmigo por que si no ya me las hubiera tomado.

Me levante de la silla y camine hacia a papelera como hipnotizada como si el pequeño frasquito con las drogas adentro en estuvieran llamando. Me agache y alargue mi mano para tomarlo, me puse derecha y me quede mirando el envase que ahora sentía que pesaba cinco quilos e ves de los 2 gramos que seguramente pesaba. Por inercia abrí el frasco. Mi mente me gritaba que lo cerrara y lo botara pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

-Bella-oí que me llamaban me sobresalte y entonces algo hizo clic en mi cerebro y me saco de mi trance, cerré el frasco y lo puse en la basura-Bella

-Estoy en la cocina-Jace apareció por la puerta y se dirigió hacia mi para abrazarme.

-Como te fue con Jacod-pregunto pero fui incapaz de responderle seguía viendo la papelera-bebe te pasa algo-dijo separándose de mi señale la papelera el me miro con el seño fruncido y se agacho a ver, saco el frasco y lo sostuvo a la altura de su cara-tomaste algo-negué con la cabeza jamás le mentía con algo así-Esta bien te creo. Ven vamos a botarla-Jace me llevo al cuarto de lavado y abrió la ventana y sin decir nada tiro las pastillas y luego el frasco.

Me abrazo fuertemente, enterré mi cabeza en su cuello aspirando su olor eso siempre me ayudaba, me llevo hasta la sala y me sentó junto a el, pasaron unos minutos en los cuales el me acariciaba y me besaba.

-Jace-dije levantándome y poniéndome de rodillas al frente de el agarre sus manos y las puse en mi pecho-quiero que me jures que no le digas nada a nadie cuando regresemos a Forks, no quiero que se preocupen y mucho menos que me tengan lastima.

-Bella necesitas el apoyo de tu familia.

-NO, no es tan grave, y además te tengo a ti tu eres todo lo que necesito, así que júramelo.

Suspiro-te lo juro-dijo mirándome a los ojos , podía ver que decía la verdad-Te amo, y le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida para demostrártelo todos los días de mi vida.

-Hasta que seamos viejitos-dije con la vos de una niña y con una lagrima saliendo.

-Hasta que deje de respirar.

-Te amo-dije sincera el se acerco y me beso.


	2. Obsesión

**Edward POV**

Pase mi dedo una ves mas por la foto imaginando que en realidad era ella quien estaba al frente de mi. Cerré los ojos y sonreí

Podía sentir la suave piel de su rostro, la imaginaba sonriendo e inclinando su cara, descendí hasta llegar a sus labios, a sus carnosos y exquisitos labios, rodee su rostro con mis manos y con mi pulgar dibuje la forma de su boca. Ella suspiro y luego me abrazo, mis brazos rodearon su pequeño cuerpo fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir ella era mi vida enterré mi cara en su pelo y aspire su olor. Ese olor a fresas que jamás olvidaría. Ella separo de mi, me miro a los ojos y susurro las palabras que mas quería oír.

-Te amo Edward-y desapareció entonces desperté, si técnicamente desperté.

Abrí los ojos y hay estaba ella hermosa como siempre sonriéndome y mirándome con esas orbes azules que tanto me volvían loco.

-Te amo princesa-susurre y bese la foto. Si lo se estoy loco, todos lo días miraba este inútil papel deseando que ella estuviera aquí. Ja como si eso fuera a suceder, volví a pasar mi mano por ella recordando como la conseguí.

**Flash Back**

-Edward estas loco te vas a matar-dijo Jasper agarrando mi hombro que sacudí para alejar su mano.

-Cálmate idiota ya he subido hasta su balcón muchas veces-Dije arrastrando las palabras.

-Pero no borracho, hijo de la chingada-le hice caso omiso y comencé a caminar-tambaleándome un poco- mientras Jasper me gritaba groserías y me decía hasta del mal que me iba a morir. Llegue hasta la escalerita que me llevaría a su balcón y salte estuve a punto de caerme pero me aguante fuerte y comencé a escalar, rezándole a todos los santos que me sabia que no me dejaran caer.

Llegue sano y salvo al balcón, entre a su habitación y me quede mirando todo alrededor, todo estaba ordenado y todavía olía a ella ya que solo habían pasado tres días desde que se fue. Me dirigí a su gavetero y comencé a revisar, en el primer cajos había una colección de sujetadores, agarre uno y lo olí.

Diablos era un degenerado, volví a meterlo en el cajón y lo cerré. Abrí el tercero hay estaba las bragas agarre una de recuerdo y la metí en mi bolsillo, cerré y fui a la mesita de noche hay guardaba las fotos.

Me llamo la atención una foto reciente-Lo sabia por los reflejos en su pelo-era de su cara sola se veía realmente feliz. Decidí quedármela.

Me pare en el balcón dispuesto a saltar. Gracias al cielo estaba borracho y no sentiría el golpe.

Conté hasta tres y salte cayendo encima de Jasper

-Maldito bastardo-me reí ante su comentario.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y aquí estaba acostado en una cama mirando la foto de bella desde ese día y ni siquiera se porque lo hacia seguramente ella estaría ahora en Paris con su….. No podía decir la palabra ni siquiera pensarla. Bah puta mierda el caso es que ella estaba en Europa con un tipo que no era yo.

Seguramente en este momento el le estaría haciendo el amor podía oir sus gemidos y eso me volvía loco. No soportaba la idea la tocara la hiciera suya.

Sacudí la cabeza y me levante de la cama guarde la foto, me arrecoste en la pared mirando al frente. Suspire y pase los dedos por mi cabello, volví a dirigirme a la cama y sacudí el cuerpo que estaba dormido.

-Despierta….-no me acordaba de su nombre, creo que ni siquiera me lo dijo o si. Que putas con tal ya no la volveré a ver. Ella se removió un poco y abrió los ojos-Tienes que irte-se sentó en la cama y se froto los ojos.

-Porque tan rápido podemos repetir lo de anoche-negué con la cabeza.

-No ya te lo dije solo una ve no hay repetición.

Ella asintió un poco triste, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

Me metí en el baño, me quite la única prenda que tenia el bóxer y entre a la ducha, diez minutos después estaba listo con una toalla en mi cintura, Salí del baño y vi que la chica ya no estaba. Suspire y comencé a vestirme, cinco minutos mas y ya estaba listo con unos vaqueros y una camisa verde oscura me eche una ultima mirada en el espejo y Salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras rápidamente y entre a la cocina a buscar un poco de alimento. Opte por comer cereal ya que lastimosamente no se cocinar y mi mama estaba en sus vacaciones a Los Ángeles con papa dejándonos a Emmet, Jasper y a mi, solos en casa no es genial. Me senté y comencé a comer.

-Que onda hermano-dijo Emmet entrando a la cocina-que le hiciste a tu amante de turno salió de la casa maldiciendo y deseando que te cortaran el pene.

Me rei-se molesto porque le dije que no habia repetición.

-Idiota-murmuro Jasper parado en la puerta. Me reí mas fuerte ¿Por qué me abra tocado un hermano tan mojigato como Jasper.

-y dime que le obligaste hacer a esta-pregunto Emmet.

-Nada Brother esta no tenia nada que me recordara a Bella.

-Bueno lo pregunto como a la ultima le hiciste poner lentes de contactos porque tenia los ojos azules como los de Bella.

-y a otra le hiso que se pusiera peluca porque tenia el pelo castaño-agrego Jasper.

Estoy loco no mas que loco estoy desquiciado pero no podía hacer nada cualquier cosa que me recordara a Bella hacia que mi tristeza llegara y de pronto me convertía en una emo marica por eso las buscaba totalmente diferentes a ella, rubias o de pelo negro y los ojos de cualquier color menos azules.

Termine de desayunar, me levante de la mesa y me dirigí al sofá, prendí la tele hoy darán el desfile de Nina Ricci y según Jasper, Alice le dijo que Bella participaría y como yo no me pierdo ningún desfile en los que aparece ella.

Espere a que empezara, me quede mirando un rato aburrido por dios soy un hombre viendo un desfile de modas este es el primer paso para volverme gay. Entonces la vi caminaba con una gracia propia de una modelo parecía un ángel se veía tan hermosa.

Suspire ¿Por qué se fue? O mejor dicho ¿por que la deje ir?

Soy un pendejo no debería ser un hombre, debería ser una mujer o gay o transformista, debería ser cualquier cosa menos un hombre. Pendejo, pendejo, pendejo, eres un puto pendejo Edward Cullen por eso Bella te cambio por el hijo de puta de Jace Wayland, pero que tiene el que no tenga yo, no creo que el sea mejor que yo para que ella lo prefiera.

Estúpido rubio.

Ok oficialmente me estoy volviendo gay

Me levante del sofá y fui de nuevo a la cocina donde estaban mis hermanos.

-Salimos a dar una vuelta-les dije cuando entre.

Emmet se encogió de hombros-bueno ya que no tengo más nada que hacer…..claro.

-y tu Jasper.

-Claro Brother.

-Esta bien vamos.

En el fondo agradecía que Alice y Rosalie estén con su mama en New York, porque les confieso que si estuvieran aquí estaría mas solo que el numero uno.

Emmet, Jasper y yo salimos de la casa cada uno e su auto.

Pasamos toda la tarde en Port Ángeles en el cine, en el boliche cuando se hizo de noche fuimos a un bar a ahogar nuestras penas. No acabamos una botella de tequila y rápidamente pedimos otra, en un momento Jasper y Emmet decidieron irse dejándome solo. Comencé a desahogarme con el cantinero, en mi desesperación le conté todo desde que conocí a Bella hasta la maldita obsesión que tengo en este momento. El hombre me miraba con pena, claro lo entendía debo estar hecho un asco, imagínense que un tipo borracho venga y les cuente toda una novela díganme no tendrían pena de el pues yo si

-Amigo olvídala es lo único que te puedo decir-dijo el cantinero palmeándome el hombro para después irse.

Tiene razón por mas que me duela tengo que olvidarla. Bueno dios todopoderoso ayúdame a olvidarla porque te digo la verdad veo muy difícil que pueda yo solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Amigas aqui les dejo el segundo capi de esta historia espero que les guste y que me disculpen la tardanza.<strong>

**Dejen sus comentarios **


	3. Amigos?

**Bella POV**

-Que-grite. No esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, llevo 15 minutos aquí en Forks y ya me han dado malas noticias. No podía creer que tenia que vivir en la universidad con alguien que no conozco teniendo un departamento, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Bella cálmate-intento tranquilizarme Alice-solo serán tres meses.

-Ja tres meses, tres putos meses-dije entre dientes tratando de calmarme. Porque señor porque tengo que soportar un castigo por algo que ni siquiera hice.

-Belly tres meses se pasan volando-dijo Rosalie

-No lo siento pero yo no voy a pagar por algo que ustedes hicieron-las mire furiosa-y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me invitaron a la fiesta.

-Bells- empezó a decir Alice levante mi mano y la puse frente a su cara.

-Despídete de la mano-dije y me fui , entre a la casa-papa-grite-papa-Charlie apareció por las escaleras.

-Mi nena llegaste-dijo acercándose a mi para abrazarme, le correspondí el abrazo unos segundos, me separe de él y lo mire fijamente poniendo mi cara de perfecta paz sabia que eso lo asustaba.

-Papi me puedes explicar porque voy a vivir en la universidad-dije calmada y sonriente.

-Porque tus hermanas también lo harán-

-Pero no hice nada papa acuérdate, que yo estaba en Paris trabajando-Charlie me miro por un momento sonreí satisfecha pensando que mi cara de paz y el chantaje emocional habían funcionado pero me equivoque.

-Lo siendo nena pero si se hunde una se hunden todas-ese cabron ese era la más grande mentira que había dicho en su vida.

-Mentira, eres el mas grande mentiroso porque cuando yo hago algo "malo" me castigas solo a mi.

-Esta bien Bella quiero que también sufras-me guiño un ojo. No es justo, no es justo, esto era lo único que me faltaba que Charlie se halla vuelto loco. Es que esto no es normal como un padre le va a decir a su hija totalmente inocente que quiere que sufra.

-Papa estas bien-pregunte realmente preocupada.

-Claro mejor que nunca-lo mire confundida el se veía normal vestido con su traje y "guapo" como siempre. Claro en teoría

-Daddy no me agás esto.

-Tu suplica querida no funciona

-Entonces me iré a vivir con Jace-jugué mi última carta espero que funcione. Charlie abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Ni se te ocurra, mírame bien Isabella Swan las voy a tener bien vigiladas y no voy a permitir que se vallan con sus noviecitos me entendiste

-Papa-iba a replicar pero Charlie me miro feo y tuve que tragarme mi vomito verbal.

Como el demente que ahora es, Charlie me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente para después irse, me quede inmóvil esto era injusto.

-Belly- oi que me llamaban a mis espaldas voltee lentamente, le di una mirada asesina a mis hermanas. ME LAS VAN A PAGAR.

**Edward POV**

Suspire llevaba como media hora mirando a Emmet ir de aquí para allá sin rumbo fijo.

Intente concentrarme en mi guitarra pero el ruido de sus pisadas no me dejaban, esto era el colmo me voy a volver loco.

-Emmet quieres quedarte quieto-dije frotándome las sienes.

-es que no encuentro mis llaves.

-Busca en tu bolsillo idiota-Emmet se metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y saco las llaves. Bastardo siempre era lo mismo.

-¿Vas con nosotros a la casa de las Swan?

-porque tendría que ir.

-Hoy llega Bella-por un momento sentí que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Iba a ver a mi hermosa Bella no tenia palabras para lo emocionado que estaba.

_Que pendejo eres Edward ella tiene novio entiéndelo N-O-V-I-O_

Cállate me importa una puta mierda si ella tiene novio solo quiero verla, aunque sea por última vez y aunque ella ya no me quiera.

_Pendejo_

Me levante rápidamente del sofá y guarde mi guitarra en su estuche.

Emmet y yo esperamos a que Jasper terminara de maquillarse y bajara a encontrarse con nosotros. Cuando por fin estábamos listo cada uno salió en su coche.

Llegamos a la casa de las Swan, nos bajamos del coche. Oímos unos gritos provenientes de adentro de la casa, Jasper salió corriendo a ver que sucedía pero al llegar a la puerta que estaba abierta se quedo parado como un baboso.

Emmet y yo nos vimos las caras y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

Al llegar no lo podía creer esta era la escena mas ardiente que había visto. Bella estaba encima de Alice. Parecía que la estaba ahorcando pero no estoy seguro. Rose tenia sus manos en la cintura de Bella tratando de quitarla de encima de Alice.

-Dios esto es fuego puro-dijo Emmet, Jasper y yo asentimos mientras seguíamos viendo como las chicas peleaban.

-deberíamos separarlas no-sugerí. Ellos negaron, me encoji de hombros lo menos que quería ahorita era sepáralas esta escena si que estaba buena.

Rose halo a Bella y con una fuerza increíble logro que Bella cayera al suelo, Alice tocio un poco, le agarro los brazos y Rose se puso encima de Bella.

Esto está que arde.

-Rosalie si no te quitas de encima te juro por mi blusa valentino que meteré tu coche a un lago-dijo Bella en tono amenazador y juro que sentí un escalofrió esa niña era el demonio- y tu Alice si no me sueltas le diré a papa que cancele tus tarjetas de crédito y créeme que lo hará-Alice se quedo paralizada con la mirada perdida, Bella aprovecho y se zafo de su agarre tumbo a Rosalie y comenzaron a rodar por el piso gritándose palabrotas. Reaccione no podía dejar que las muchachas se mataran por mas caliente que sea la pelea.

-Tenemos que separarlas-les dije a mis hermanos ,ellos asintieron y fuimos al rescate.

Agarre a Bella por la cintura y con toda mi fuerza la hale y la separe de Rose. La agarre con fuerza ya que ella forcejeaba para librarse de me agarre.

-sueltame aun no he terminado con ella-grito Bella

-Suéltame Emmet que si ella quiere pelea, pues pelea le daré-decia Rosalie tratando de escapar del brazo poderoso de Emmet.

-Bueno ya Basta-grito Emmet-Edward llevate a Bella y habla con ella-asentí y cargue a Bella, la puse sobre mi hombro y me fui a su habitación. Cerré la puerta con seguro y tire a Bella sobre la cama. En ese momento pude verla mejor y casi me da un infarto llevaba puesto un short corto que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y una blusa roja con negro que le quedaba muy ajustada y de paso los botones se habían abierto y dejaban ver un poco de su brasiere rojo. Trague saliva audiblemente.

Piensa en otra cosa Edward.

-Estas bien-pregunte tratando que quitar mis ojos de su cuerpo y enfocarme en su rostro perfecto

-Si- respondió de mala gana, me quede hay parado sin saber que hacer o que decir, esto no era precisamente cómodo, llámenme loco pero Bella se veía más fría que antes, ahora su cara y su mirada de perfecta paz me asustaban.

La recorrí con la mirada había cambiado un poco estaba mas delgada quizás pero si tan hermosa como siempre.

-Estas preciosa-dije sin pensar. Maldita boca no pudes esperar hasta que el cerebro te diga que hables, ella clavo su mirada en mi y por un momento sus ojos azules brillaron. Sonrio y se levanto por un momento crei que me iba a golpear pero lo que hizo me dejo completamente congelado

Ella me abrazo y no estoy soñando Bella me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo con fuerza aspirando su olor la había extrañado tanto.

-Es bueno verte-dijo separándose de mi y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-lo mismo digo- me senté junto a ella en la cama y comenzamos a hablar de todo lo que hicimos estos dos meses-claro yo omití algunas cosas y creo que ella también lo hizo-hablamos de su trabajo como modelo, de los diseñadores para los cuales modelo y un montón de cosas mas de las cuales muchas ni me entere ya que ella hablaba y hablaba y yo asentía y me quedaba embobado viéndola. Era hermosa, estaba tan ido que ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había hacercado a ella tanto que nuestras narices se rozaban.

_Que esperas Edward besala._

Por primera ves le hice caso a mi conciencia, me acerque lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaban los míos quería profundizar el beso era lo que mas deseaba pero cuando me dispuse hacerlo ella corrió la cara y termine besando su mejilla. Ella se separo de mí negando con la cabeza.

-No me quiero morir de frio-susurro entrecerré los ojos no entendí lo que quiso de decir con morirse de frio. Ni siquiera hacia frio. Pero lo deje pasar ahora lo más importante es averiguar si todavía me ama.

-Bella….

-Por el amor a Dios Edward no compliques las cosa-dijo entre dientes. No lo ultimo que tenia en mente era desistir debía decirle lo que sentía tenía que hacerlo y nada ni nadie en este mundo iba a detenerme.

-Bella-comencé a decir.

-No-gimió ella

-Te amo.

-No, no me amas.

-y si quieres te lo digo en todos los idiomas que quieras-seguí hablando sin importarme lo que decía-solo dame una última oportunidad para demostrártelo-ella bajo la cabeza y suspiro

-lo siento-susurro. Todo mi mundo se derrumbo con esas dos palabras-ya es muy tarde.

-Bella…

-No Edward entiéndelo no quiero estar contigo, no quiero volver a intentarlo se acabo comprendelo-la mire a los ojos en ellos no se reflejaba lo que estaba diciendo más bien era todo lo contrario.

-Mientes-susurre. Ella rodo los ojos-pero esta bien-alargue mi mano-auque sea quieres ser mi amiga-ella dudo un poco pero estrecho mi mano.

-Amigos

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas Discúlpenme por tardarme tanto no tengo justificativo todo me pasa por floja pero espero que me perdonen y lean mi historia ya que por fin actualice.<strong>

**Bueno nos vemos sorry de verdad de ahora en adelante voy a actualizar mas seguido **


End file.
